


i do love you

by 4419



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Concerts, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Hyungwon asked Kihyun to go to the concert. Kihyun better get something out of this.





	i do love you

**Author's Note:**

> that...was a really bad summary, but hey! you clicked? thank you!  
> note: english is not my first language and while i did 'try' to proofread this there will be errors ;;; still
> 
> enjoy! ♡
> 
> (also!! sorry for the sizes of the photos...i tried ._.)

 

 +

Every year before the nationals starts, universities around Seoul held concerts in support for their teams. You can say it like a pre game activity or event, but Kihyun has never once attended it, not once in his four years of college. His best friend, and roommate, Hyungwon, have other plans though.

Kihyun sighs in annoyance after typing the reply to his best friend. Hyungwon was lucky enough to get an invitation to perform for the event, but as proud as Kihyun is, he really doesn't want to leave the house. Besides that, he has quizzes for three subjects on Monday. It's hard taking two majors, but he had to do what he had to do. The only thing that made his parents agree for him to take music is to also take biology. Look who's suffering now.

Maybe he _does_ need to unwind a little.

  
Another sigh comes out of his mouth, a relieved one this time, when he stood up from his chair to stretch. He better get ready, the concert starts in a few minutes.

 +

 

+

 

The ride from the apartment to the concert halls wasn't long, but he did got lost a little from the sea of people going back and forth at the lobby. He tried texting Hyungwon but his shit of a best friend must've been busy. Fortunately, he spot the blonde one (you can't miss that tall, lanky man) with two other guys standing and looking at the big concert poster at the center of the lobby.

"Thanks for looking for me." Kihyun sarcastically said making Hyungwon and the two other guys look at him in surprise.

"You're here!" Hyungwon gasps. He probably wasn't expecting Kihyun to actually come. He rarely does this expression in front of Kihyun. And oh, what do you know, Hyungwon's hugging him already.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here, didn't you ask me to come?"

"But I figured you just said that and not actually do it."

Their exchange stopped for a moment when the orange haired guy coughs. Hyungwon lets go of Kihyun and beams before speaking again, "Oh, this is Jooheon. He's performing tonight as well." He points to the orange hair dude. "And this is his best friend, Changkyun." He points to the black hair one next to him.

"Hey, I'm Kihyun."

"Great, well. We have to go backstage now." Hyungwon smiles, "Thank you again, Kihyun! Oh, and you two can sit together too. That would be nice!" Kihyun gapes at Hyungwon, he's never seen his best friend so chirpy before.

"Hey, relax. You're going to do great." Kihyun assures, patting Hyungwon's back. Hyungwon calms down, _I knew it, he's nervous,_ before waving at them and pulling Jooheon with him.

 

  
Kihyun and Changkyun didn't end up sitting next to each other. Kihyun found a seat in the front row at the left corner of the stage. He can see the performers here very clearly. Changkyun, however, was called by someone from his block, Kihyun guesses, to sit next to him. It's at the same corner but different column. His row is a bit farther than where Kihyun is. He's not sure why he's taking notes of these things either, but at least he knows where to find the only person he knows in the crowd.

  
A little girl, possibly around three years old, is seated to his right. She's wearing a white and purple dress, and her hair is curled, some are braided with purple bands. Kihyun smiles absentmindedly, and he wonders who is she with.

 

The concert starts, it goes on and on and on, by the time Kihyun opens his phone, while the MC is introducing the next performer, it's already past eight in the evening. Kihyun looks back at the little girl, now standing in front of her seat, the woman next to her seat is telling the girl, quietly, to sit down. "Mommy!" The little girl points at the stage and that's when Kihyun realized that she's not just a cute little girl. "Mommy!" She says, a little louder this time, and before she runs to the stage Kihyun holds her hand.

  
"Your mommy is going to sing," Kihyun smiles when the little girl looks at her with a sad face. It looks like she's about to cry. Kihyun tilts his head as he kept smiling. "Do you want to sit with me, hm? Let's watch your mommy perform." The little girl miraculously nods let Kihyun hold her and make her sit on his lap.

  
Kihyun, unconsciously, turns to look back to find Changkyun. He doesn't know why, but maybe it's because of the event that happened so unexpectedly that _he had to tell someone_. Since Hyungwon is not here, Changkyun will do.

He immediately spots Changkyun, sitting at the middle of the fourth row. The other noticed Kihyun, tilts his head to the side and smile. A way to tell Kihyun, _yes, what is it?_

"Did you see that?" Kihyun mutters, hopefully Changkyun can lip read.

He sees Changkyun chuckle before nodding, "I did. That's very cute." Kihyun smiles back before turning to the stage.

 

Kim Taeyeon, she graduated just as Kihyun finished his first semester in college. She's one of the top music student in their university. Taeyeon received offers from various music labels starting from her sophomore year when she won first place at the school festival. Apart from that, she's topped all of her classes, graduated cum laude, and before senior year she officially signed a record label from one of the biggest music companies in South Korea.

Kihyun, he's a big fan. To think that he's studying at the same school Kim Taeyeon went to, it's an honor. Now, Kihyun has Taeyeon's child in his lap. He's patting the girl's hair to keep her calm. Taeyeon's at the end of her third and last song when Kihyun hears the little girl sing along.

He leans his head to the side to look a the little girl and began singing the part too. She looks at him and smiles, a giggle forming as well as she sings the songs together with Kihyun. When Taeyeon does the high note, the little girl attempts to do the same. Kihyun widen his eyes and told her very good! as she finishes that song together with her mother. The little girl hugs him tight, her little arms wrapped around Kihyun's neck. She keeps giggling even as the instrumentals stop.

"Let's get you to your mommy, okay?"

 

  
+

  
"Thank you so much for taking care of her," Taeyeon— _Freaking, Kim Taeyeon_ — tells Kihyun apologetically, as she stares at her daughter still in Kihyun's arms.

"Ah, it's nothing, sunbae. She's very cute, singing along to your songs." Kihyun leans back to look at Yerim, Taeyeon told him the little girl's name when they introduced each other a few minutes ago. _Kim Taeyeon didn't have to introduce herself to me_ , Kihyun mentally thinks, _she's my hero, my life, how can I not know her._

"And...it looks like she likes you too much now. She won't let go of you." Taeyeon chuckles, trying to hold Yerim's body but the girl shifts away from the hold and tighten her grip to Kihyun's neck. "Yerim-ah, uncle Kihyun has to go now."

"No~" Yerim whines on Kihyun's hoodie. It made both Kihyun and Taeyeon laugh, and some other people in the room. Probably Taeyeon's stylists and manager.

  
Then there's a knock on the wide open door which made all of then turn to look at the intruder. Kihyun sees Changkyun standing there, embarrased.

It was silence for a little while, Changkyun blankly staring at Kihyun, until he coughs and shake his head, "Uh, hey Kihyun. I was wondering where you are. I don't have your number but I wanted to tell you, Hyungwon's performing now."

"Oh," Kihyun acknowledges Changkyun's words and move closer to where the other is by the door. Yerim is still not letting Kihyun go. "We better go then. I did go to watch him perform." He replies to Changkyun but the latter was already occupied, making Yerim smile.

"You're so adorable, baby." Changkyun coos, calmly, even with his deep voice. It made Kihyun shivered a bit. Or maybe that's because it's November plus the ac is turned on, what monsters.

  
"Yerim-ah, the uncles have to go now." Taeyeon says— pleads— one more time. Yerim nodded sadly, mumbling an okay before telling Kihyun that he can out her down now.

  
"Bye, bye Yerimie!" Kihyun chirps, waving his hands to Yerim, and bowing to Taeyeon after. Changkyun does the same.

 

 

  
When the two of them got back to the concert hall, Kihyun noticed Hyungwon's performance was already half done. They stopped by the door, well, Kihyun, he stopped by the door and Changkyun just waited for him to move so he can follow.

"Do you want to sit next to me? It was Yerim's seat but, she's with sunbae now." Kihyun tells Changkyun casually, his eyes looking straight at Hyungwon. He's watching his best friend perform.

"I think I'm good, yeah. Thank you for asking though." Changkyun answers when Kihyun looks back at him. The other smiles back, his dimples showing, before proceeding to his originally seat. Kihyun does the same.

 

  
After Hyungwon's performance, a few others followed, and then it's Jooheon's, Changkyun's best friend, turn. Kihyun couldn't help but laugh when he heard Changkyun and his other friends shouted so loud, the whole left side couldn't help but follow them especially when Jooheon did a fast rap. Changkyun's voice was distinct from the rest, he can hear him shout _that's my bro! Spit fire, hell yes!_ Kihyun laughs at Changkyun's supportiveness.

 

Jooheon gets off the stage after two songs. The MC started talking about how it's almost the end of the concert. He also added that, it's that part where they'll showcase _new gems._ Kihyun thought this could only mean they're making a few student or faculty members perform an original performancd for the attendees to see. They are studying in a renowned school that has music geniuses like _Kim Taeyeon._ Maybe there are representatives amongst the attendees, willing to sign then as their artists.

  
The MC finishes his introduction and two students walk in the middle of the stage. Kihyun recognizes the dark red hair boy as Seungmin. He's from choir, a freshman, and Kihyun thinks he's very talented. The other boy has big eyes and black hair, parted in the middle. He smiles when he notices that the two looked nervous. Kihyun whispers a good old _Fighting!_ as the songs starts.

  
Before the first line started, though, a body blocked his view for a while before sitting next to him. "Hey," Kihyun looks at Changkyun, who is now sitting on Yerim's seat.

"Hey, you changed your mind." Kihyun jokes before looking back at the two, recognizing the song they're singing. _It's the song Hoseok produced._ The cute love song. Kihyun loves that song. He's shocked that Hoseok changed his mind, Kihyun was told Hoseok didn't want to publicize the song because he's not sure if anyone will like it. Kihyun thought that's bullshit. He loves this song so much.

"It's a nice song." Changkyun mumbles, but Kihyun heard him, gaze still on the stage.

  
They're singing the chorus when Kihyun got startled because Changkyun's hand touched his. They looked at each other, the pink and yellow lights showering their faces. "Oh, I didn't notice your hand there." Changkyun stutters, gulping when Kihyun just looks at him in surprise.

"Ah, no. It's fine." Kihyun looks back at the two boys singing. He listens to the song, it's coming to an end.

Kihyun flinched a little when he feels Changkyun's pinky intertwining with his, but he didn't told him off. Instead, they sat in silence as the song stopped, and the two boys bowed. Their faces full of happiness and relief before jogging off the stage. Changkyun is playing with his pinky, Kihyun tries to act like he doesn't know but the faint pink on his cheeks is enough to tell everyone that he feels it.

  
+

 

 

 

 

+

Kihyun groans as he read the messages Hyungwon sent him. He follows the sea of people out of the concert hall to the lobby. He finds Changkyun pouting at his phone. _So they're both informed._

  
"Hey, Kihyun." Changkyun calls him when Kihyun passed by him. "You're going home now?"

"Yeah, Hyungwon has this after party thingy." Kihyun let out an exasperated sigh as he roll his eyes. He see Changkyun shake his head.

"Well what do you know, our friends are famous now. Going to after parties and stuff." Changkyun jokes before they both exit the building. "Hey, at least lets eat. I bet you're just as hungry as I am."

"Oh god, I'm starving."

  
+

 

They ended up ordering to-go boxes from a chinese restaurant nearby. They eat as they walk, laughing endlessly at Changkyun's lane jokes. Kihyun found out that Changkyun is a bit younger but was advanced that's why they're both seniors. The night was calm, but a bit chilly. Laughs and chitchats from where the concert was held can still be heard even from a distant.

  
"Where do you live?"

"Ugh, far from here, apparently."

Changkyun sighs, "Great, me too. The bus stop is over there."

  
They finish their food a minute before the bus arrived. Changkyun got in first, not noticing that Kihyun followed him in. He gives Kihyun a bewildered expression when the other sat next to him.

"No way, you thank this bus? What stop?" Changkyun ask, engrossed at the situation. Kihyun laughs, absentmindedly patting Changkyun's thigh, the other seemed to not mind.

"Third, you?"

"Third too! How come I never see you, _ever?"_

Kihyun laughs loudly at that, the three other passangers sparing him a look before going back to their own business. "We go to the same uni too, but we never see each other." He shrugs, facing front.

"But that's really weird, though, because the apartments are so close to each other. You'd think you can see everyone."

"Where exactly are you staying?"

"Oh, the dorms. Single dorms. Jooheon is kind of my dorm neighbor and we happen to be blockmates." Changkyun explains earning a nod from Kihyun. "How about you?"

"I live in the apartment building. The white one? Hyungwon is my roommate. Unfortunately."

Changkyun chuckles lowly, his head leaning on the glass window as he look at Kihyun. "He's your best friend."

"I know." Kihyun said, slumping in his seat.

  
+

  
"This is the place." Kihyun stops walking when he spots the glass door of his apartment building. The bus stop was a few blocks away, talking to Changkyun made it seem like it took only seconds to get here.

"Oh," Changkyun nods, suddenly the mood is down. The light from inside the building brings shadows from behind Changkyun and to his face. "Okay." He nods again.

"Bye." Kihyun smiles, scanning Changkyun as he put his cold hands inside his jean pockets, rocking back and forth.

 

"It was nice meeting you." Changkyun smiles back. And before anyone, one of them, could think of what's happening, Changkyun leans in to plant a kiss on Kihyun's forehead.

 

Kihyun's eyes are closed, his heart beating in an unforgivable speed, but before he can speak a word he hears Changkyun gasp. "Oh my god— Did I just..do _that?_ — I'm so— Wow, I'm an idiot. _What the fuck was_ _I_   _thinking?!"_ Changkyun panics, pacing left and in front of Kihyun. Probably questioning whether he should just run for his life or explain himself.

"I- I..." Kihyun is a mess himself. He's pretty sure his face is as pink as the lights at the concert hall a while ago.

 

  
Changkyun then lightly caresses Kihyun's forehead as if to _wash the feeling of his lips away_. It doesn't help. Kihyun only turns pinker...or redder. He can feel his ears burning as well.

Kihyun sighs and calmly holds Changkyun's wrist. Changkyun freezes and he looked at Kihyun, who's looking down at their shoes. He put his hand back to his side and coughs loudly. Now how did they turn into this? They were laughing when Changkyun told hin that Jooheon started screaming at 10 am because he thought he missed his classes when in fact it was a Saturday, just a while ago.

"Sorry," Changkyun starts, once they both calmed down (a little). "I don't— I thought thiswasadatebutI'manidiot— _Why did I think like this?_ " He said, more to himself and Kihyun stands there, smiling.

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I didn't even ask for your permission!"

"Well, I said it's fine, Changkyun. Don't worry."

Kihyun turns to unlock the glass door when he hears Changkyun walking, "See you around!" Kihyun says, with as much confidence.

"See you around, Ki."

  
+

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (usually don't remember most details of the dreams i had, but i remembered this one! so i had to write it lmao)  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
